Ms. Kinomoto
by emielli
Summary: Based on Outkast Ms. Jackson. Some minor errors, like her mom`s name. Li visits someone`s grave


A/N: I was listening to the radio last night and thought of this. My first humor fic, after not writing/publishing  
any CCS fics in such a long time.   
Disclaimer: Don`t own CCS, nor the Ms. Jackson by Outkast. I did edit it, some to make it fit, some to make  
it g or pg.  
  
Syaoron was feeling a little guilty, knowing that he had to tell Sakura about his and Meilin`s engagement.   
He didn`t really want to marry her. He loved Sakura. That`s why his heart seemed to break into millions   
of peices, when he told Sakura. Sakura had ran out of the empty class-room crying. Syaoron had started to   
say he loved her, but never had the chance. Then, when he had tried to call her, she had hung up. //I guess   
I should have told her right away, before we started going out.// he thought, as he made his way to one   
place in perticular. Since Sakura would not listen to him, he decided to apoligze to one person that was both   
close to Sakura, and would listen to him.  
Her Mother.  
He had knocked on Tomoyo`s door, who first slammed the door in his face, then she seemed to have a   
change of heart. Listening to his explaination through the door, them telling him where her grave was  
located at.  
*~*~*  
Syaoron wondered about the various tombstones, until finding the one he was looking for.  
Nadisco Kinomoto  
1967-1991  
Loved by All  
  
He kneeled down, playing a pure white rose on her grave then stood.  
"Hello. I`m Li Syaoron. I don`t know if Sakura has said anything about me, but I love her. I wanted to say   
something to you."  
He opened his mouth to continue his little 'speech' but when he opened his mouth, a song started coming   
out.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto"  
"OOOH!" Kero added, flying by. Syaoron stopped for a minute, raised his eyebrows some, but continued   
singing. "Oooookkkkkk.   
I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times  
I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto"  
"OOOH" Ruby Moon added, coming by, too. Now Syaoron was looking a little worried.  
"I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times"  
  
"A baby drama mama, don't like me  
She doing things like havin her guardians come from her neighborhood  
To get the clow cards, tryin to fight me  
She need to get a, piece of the american pie and take her bite out  
That's my house, I disconnect the cable and turn the lights out  
I love you, mom and everything, see I aint the one who laid down  
She wanna rip you up started cussin you all, my lawyer stay down  
She never got a chance to hear my side of the story we was divided  
Despite it, show her the utmost respect when I fall through  
All you, do is defend that lady when I call you, yeah"  
Syaoron added, not really relizing the words, as they popped out of his mouth. "I hope this gets my point   
across." He silently prayed to the heavens to forgive him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto  
"OOOH" Yue said, popping up from who-knows where. Now Syaoron was starting to get scared. If Yue did  
that too, who knows who else would?  
"I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times  
I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto"   
"OOOH" Spinal Sun went, flying by. Then he flew back the way he came, flying really fast, being chased by  
Kero, with a bunch of junkfood in his hand. "I did not see that." Syaoron said, and conitinued.  
"I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times"  
  
"Me and your daughter  
Got a special thang goin on  
Ya`ll say it's puppy love  
We say it's full grown  
Hope that we feel this  
Feel this way forever  
You could plan a pretty picnic  
But you can't predict the weather, Ms. Kinomoto"  
  
T"en times out of nine, now if I'm blind fine  
The quickest muzzle throw it on my mouth and I'll decline  
King meets queen, then the puppy love thing, together dream  
Bout that crib with the goodyear swing  
On the oak tree, I hope we feel like this forever  
Forever, forever, ever, forever, ever?  
Forever never seems that long until you're grown  
And notice that the day by day rule can't be too long  
Ms. Kinomoto my intentions were good I wish I could  
Become a magician to abacadabra off to Sata  
Thoughts of me, thoughts of she, thoughts of he  
Askin what happened to the feelin that her and me  
Had, I pray so much about it need some knee, pads  
It happened for a reason one can't be, mad  
So know just know that everything is cool  
Yes I will be present on the first day of school, and graduation"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto"  
"OOOH" All of the previous ooh-ers went, having come back. "Now that`s messed up." Syaoron muttered,   
before gettin a Herro-Yuy Deathglare from each of them.  
"I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times  
I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto"  
"OOOH" All of them went agian. Syaoron starting giggling (Woah, can you imagine that?) before quickly   
stopping, making sure no one had noticed his little girlish moment.  
"I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times"  
  
When Syaoron had finished, he became aware of a small rustling in the bushes near by. Following that was  
a couple of high-pitched giggles.  
"Tomoyo, come on out, I know its you." He said, sighing.  
Suddenly, out from the bushes popped up Tomoyo, and behind her Sakura. They both looked kind of   
sheepish. "I got Sakura to come here, for you." She added with a wink. Then Syaoron noticed that in her   
hand was, of course, a camcorder. "You recorded me!" Syaoron yelled, reaching out to grab it. Tomoyo  
quickly pulled it away. "Black mail. Just in case you do this to Sakura again. Well, have fun kiddies."  
She said, leaving the cemetary.   
Sakura looked up at Syaoron. "You have a nice voice." She said, making both of them blush. "T-thanks." he  
stammered back. Then, in a flash, Sakura quickly hugged Syaoron around the waist. He looked down at  
her in surprise."Wha-?" He questioned. "Oh, I`m so sorry Syaoron-kun. I should have stayed and listened."  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Do you forgive me?" She asked. "Of course," he smiled, "And if you  
want to know, Meilin called this morning. She broke our egagement off." Sakura`s eyes brightened, "Really?"  
She blurted out, then looked up panckily, "Oh, I`m so sorry, I was just so happy, oh you must be very sad."  
"Not if I have you." Syaoron added, before kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
And as the sun set on to night, the couple went to Penguin Park, and layed there, talking. But neither one of  
them notice the girl, crouching in the shadows,  
a black tape recorder in her hand.  
  
*~* END *~*  
  
So how`d ya like it? One of the longer fics I`ve written. It`s now bed time for me. Took me about 30   
minutes to type. Please Review. Comments, complaints, anything will help me improve me writing.  
:) 


End file.
